1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly to a physical structure efficiently used when manufacturing the recording medium, and a method and apparatus for recording data in the recording medium using the physical structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used a disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has recently been developed a high-density optical recording medium capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD based on the next-generation recording medium technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, many developers have conducted intensive research into the international standard technical specification associated with the BD along with those of other digital devices.
However, a preferred physical structure for the BD, and a preferred data management method for use in the physical structure have not yet been established, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing a BD-based optical recording/reproducing device.